Return of A Friend
by capm
Summary: It looks like Alex is FINALLY getting a big break. But her big break could end up destroying Sam and Clover, along with Alex! They need the return of a friend.
1. Me a MODEL?

Chapter 1 - Me a MODEL?  
  
"It feels good to be at the Mall! It's been at least one week since we've been here, and I want to check out the new summer clothing and accessories lines!", says Alex.  
  
"I want to find one KILLER outfit that will pop David's eyes right out of his head, and make him forget Mandy!", says Clover.  
  
As the girls continue to walk in the Mall, a cute young man approaches them.  
  
"Excuse me," the man says, "we are interviewing for potential models of our new clothing line! Would you be interested?" , he asks Alex.  
  
All three girls are taken aback. Clover's eyes fill with hearts! She's in love (again!). Sam and Alex are also interested in this guy.  
  
Alex says surprisedly, "You...you want to talk to ME about a modeling gig?"  
  
Clover says, "Oh, of course, I'd be interested! You undoubtedly noticed my various modeling qualities!"  
  
The man says to Clover, "I'm sorry miss! You're just not the type we're looking for!" and turning to Alex he continues "But you are! (Clover disintegrates into dust particles) Are you interested?"  
  
Sam remarks to no one in particular. "Ouch! That's going to leave a mark!"  
  
Alex responds in a surprised happiness, "Wh...Why sure!" As she is walking with the man, she says to Clover and Sam, "I'll just be awhile!"  
  
Clover composes herself as Alex walks away with the 'model scout'.  
  
"Not the TYPE they're looking for???? Helllllooooo! I'm the perfect modeling type!", Clover says to Sam.  
  
"Now, Clover! We should be happy for Alex! This could be a big break for her!", says Sam.  
  
"I am, Sam! But why couldn't we be happy for Alex and me?"  
  
Alex is led to the interviewing booth. "Please sit here, miss!", says the model scout. "The interviewer will be here shortly."  
  
Alex takes her seat and looks around the interview room. It just consists of a folding table, her folding chair, the interviewer's folding chair, and what looks like one of those depth simulators they use to test your eyes for a driver's license, sitting on the table to her left.  
  
Soon she is joined by the interviewer, an older man.  
  
"Boy, this company sure has a strict dress code! He's wearing the same type and color of slacks, shirt and shoes as the other guy!", Alex thinks to herself.  
  
"My assistant tells me you might be interested in a modeling gig with our company! You certainly have the 'look' we're after!"  
  
Alex blushes! No one has ever said that to her before! "Yes, I'd be interested! What exactly about me fits your 'look'?", she inquires.  
  
"You have that air of innocence, to go with your beauty (Alex blushes again)! That would go over well in our advertisements! Would you like to see the clothing you will be modeling?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
With a twisted smile, the man says, "Look into our simulator and you will see exactly why we chose you!"  
  
Alex does. She is mesmerized. The man sits silently, smiling wickedly to himself. After five minutes, Alex gets up without saying a word, and walks out to her friends. The man quietly starts to close up shop, smiling evilly.  
  
"Well, how did it go?", asks Sam, as Alex joins the gals, and they start shopping.  
  
"Oh, I decided against it! They wanted me to model clothing for 12 to 15 year olds! They said I had that 'young, innocent' look! I don't want to model clothing for kids! I want to model clothing for mature teenagers, like us!", says Alex.  
  
"That IS a slap in the face, Alex! They're almost calling you immature!", says Clover.  
  
"That's the way I saw it, Clover! Oh, well! Let's get down to some serious shopping!!"  
  
The gals are walking past a telephone station, when they get WOOHP'd!  
  
"Jerry", they exclaim.  
  
"Hello, girls! Thank you for dialing direct! (snicker)", says Jerry.  
  
The girls give him one of those 'oh brother' looks.  
  
"Jerry, I don't know what's worse – the various ways we get WOOHP'd or your dry sense of humor!", says Clover.  
  
"Well, Clover, where you three are headed most certainly isn't dry!"  
  
"What's up, Jerry?", asks Sam.  
  
"We have received word that Dr. Gelee has escaped from prison. Undoubtedly he is going to be out for revenge against you three."  
  
"Dr. Gelee! Clover, you'd best be on your guard! He wanted you as his Ice Queen, and then he wanted to use you to take us all out on our class Ski Trip!", says Alex in alarm.  
  
"You're right, Alex!"  
  
"We have traced his latest hideout to Iceland! We don't know exactly where his hideout is, we only have a general location."  
  
"That's ok, Jerry! We should be able to find him!", says Sam.  
  
"Very well, girls! And for this mission, you will be equipped with: snow accessory boots(AWFUL) (can change into snowboard, skis or ice skates); m- ray x-ray contact lenses; laser lipsticks; heat sensitive sunglasses; expansion hair pin; hologram rings and of course interthermal snowsuits!"  
  
"What special function do the snowsuits have, Jerry?" asks Alex.  
  
"They're just to keep you warm! Each is equipped with an individual thermostat, so that each of you can set the most comfortable temperature! Now, tata!"  
  
The girls are dropped into a WOOHP missile and unceremoniously deposited in a snowdrift in Iceland.  
  
"We..wel..well girls", says a shivering Sam, "we best get star...started!"  
  
"F..fir...first I..I..I'm adjusting the therm....thermostat...o...on...thi...this....suit!", exclaims Clover. All three girls adjust the suit thermostats and within 3 minutes, all are comfortable.  
  
"That's a relief!", exclaims Alex.  
  
"Right! Let's snowboard around and see what we can see!", say Sam. The girls hit the button on their boots and the snowboard appears. They start scouting. 


	2. What's with Alex?

**Chapter 2 - What's With Alex?  
**  
Back at WOOHP, Jerry has a visitor.  
  
"Hi, Jerry!"  
  
"Britney! Good to see you!"  
  
"I'm ready to act as the tracking subject for my team during their training!"  
  
"Very good, Britney! Let's put a good test on their skills! I'm going to send you out to help Clover, Sam and Alex track down Dr. Gelee! You'll have the same equipment issued to you, plus your bungee belt, T.H.I.R.D.; and jet pack backpack to help on your team's training mission."  
  
"How will the training mission work, Jerry?"  
  
"We'll send you to Iceland, with the girls. Whenever you hear a 'ping' from your compowder, you'll need to get to a high point so we can verify your GPS coordinates. In this fashion, your team will get a very good training lesson!"  
  
"Ok, Jerry! I'm ready!"  
  
"Very well, Britney! Tata!" Jerry sends Britney to Iceland by missile.  
  
The girls have stopped snowboarding, as they come to an area of freshly fallen snow.  
  
"Why are we stopping, Sammy?", asks Alex.  
  
"Because I'm not sure the terrain can sustain our weight, Alex! This fresh snow may conceal deep pockets that could kill us! We best walk and use our expansion hair pins to ensure the snow in front of us is solid!", says Sam. The gals start to trudge slowly forward.  
  
Britney has landed, and using her compowder, has gotten a fix on the girls. She immediately starts skiing toward their location. Soon, in the distance, she can see the girls, but she hears a 'ping' on her compowder. Remembering her directions, she immediately finds the closest high location for the GPS check.  
  
Jerry calls "Excellent Britney! Your team did well too! Keep it up!"  
  
Britney replies, "Thanks Jerry!" and closes her compowder.  
  
Britney again tries to locate the girls. It takes a few minutes, as she notices they have stopped, for some reason.  
  
"Let's be careful, girls! I think there is a pocket right in front of us!", says Sam as she keeps poking with the expansion hair pin. Suddenly, the snow gives way! There was a pocket! Unfortunately, Alex has bumped Clover and Sam into it! Alex quickly runs off.  
  
Britney has seen the entire incident! She's not sure what Alex is up to. She thought she saw Alex push Clover and Sam into the pocket. Then she sees Alex leave presumably for help, but she'll see what she can do first!  
  
"Sam? Are you all right?", asks a stunned Clover.  
  
"Yes, Clover. What happened?"  
  
"I think Alex slipped and accidentally bumped us into this pocket!"  
  
"Where is Alex?"  
  
"Girls? It's me! Britney!"  
  
"Britney! How are you?", asks Sam.  
  
"I'm here to help you! Lucky for you guys this pocket is only about ten feet deep! I'll let my bungee belt down for you!" Britney does. Soon Clover and Sam are out of the pocket.  
  
"Thanks, Britney!", says Sam as she gives her a hug.  
  
"Britney! You're a sight for sore eyes! Good to see you!", says Clover, also hugging Britney.  
  
"What brings you to Iceland?", asks Sam.  
  
"I'm working as a training target for my team, and Jerry said I could help you three recapture Dr. Gelee too!" Just then her compowder pings. "Oops! Got to go, so WOOHP can verify my GPS location for my team! See you later!" Britney skis to another high spot so her coordinates can be established.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex is on her way back to the pocket. She sees Clover and Sam out of it. She quickly hugs both girls.  
  
"You're all right! I went to get help! I'm so happy you're all right!", says Alex.  
  
"So are we Alex!", say Sam.  
  
"I think I found a lead to Dr. Gelee! It's just over that snowdrift! Come on! I used our heat sensitive sunglasses!!", says Alex.  
  
Clover and Sam eagerly follow Alex, and forget to tell her about Britney. Soon, the gals are standing on a cliff, overlooking an icy lake about 2000 feet below.  
  
"That's a long way down! And we don't have our jet pack backpacks!", exclaims Sam.  
  
"How do we get down?", asks Clover.  
  
But before Sam can answer, Clover and Sam start to slip on the lip of the cliff. Soon they are falling headlong toward the lake! They hear Alex "Clover! Sammy!", and she runs off.  
  
Luckily, Britney was on her way from her latest GPS check and has been recording the girls. She's wondering why Alex is acting so strangely! She then witnesses Alex use her laser lipstick to melt the snow Sam and Clover are standing on! When it quickly refreezes, it turns to ice! Britney quickly fires up her jet pack backpack, as Clover and Sam go over the edge!  
  
At approximately 1,000 feet Britney grabs hold of Sam's left arm and Clover's right, and flies them back to the top!  
  
"Thanks, Britney! We owe you another!", says Sam.  
  
"Totally!" says Clover. "But where is Alex?"  
  
Before Britney can answer, her compowder pings again. She again leaves to search out a high spot so her GPS coordinates can be checked.  
  
Alex has returned to the cliff edge.  
  
"Gals! You're all right! I ran for help! I didn't know what to do!!", she says as she tearfully embraces her friends.  
  
"We're ok, Alex! I wonder how we got on ice?", asks Sam.  
  
"I don't know! But the sooner we find Gelee the better! That's twice we were almost sushi today!", says Clover.  
  
"Gals! When I was away, I noticed a rope/plank bridge leading to a building! I bet it leads us to Gelee!", says Alex.  
  
"Great! Let's go!", says Sam exuberantly.  
  
The gals walk about a quarter of a mile and see the rope bridge.  
  
"Let's do this differently, this time gals! I'll lead, you two follow!", says Alex. And they start across the bridge.  
  
Britney has returned from her last GPS check and is trying to catch up to the girls. She saw Alex turn that ledge to ice, so that Clover and Sam would go over the edge! She has to warn them!  
  
Britney uses her compowder again to track the gals. She follows the signal and can see them on the bridge. Expecting the worst, Britney, once again fires up her jet pack backpack, and heads for the edge of the crevice.  
  
As the girls are almost across the crevice, Sam and Clover glance down. They are suspended only about 200 feet above jagged rocks! A fall would be fatal. As they look up they see Alex is waiting for them on the other side. But what is she doing with her laser lipstick?  
  
They quickly find out as the rope support burns free. Again Alex runs off. 


	3. The Iceman's Final Revenge

**Chapter 3 - The Iceman's Final Revenge**  
  
Alex returned to the crevice and looks over the edge. She sees the mangled bodies of Clover and Sam on the jagged rocks below. She starts to shake her head.  
  
"What happened? I have such a headache...CLOVER! SAMMY!!!!", exclaims Alex, as she sees the remains of her two best friends below. She knows they are gone!  
  
"Gelee did this to you!! I'll get him! If it's the last thing I do, I'll get him!", says Alex as she runs with tears in her eyes toward the building. She kicks the door open! She doesn't care what happens to her, she wants Gelee!  
  
Alex runs through the building until she sees Dr. Gelee across the room.  
  
"Now I have you, you murderer!!", exclaims Alex. But Gelee has been waiting for her. He quickly hits a button that engulfs Alex in ropes, ensnaring her.  
  
"Me? A murderer? That's no way to talk, when YOU are the murderer!", says Gelee.  
  
"I wouldn't hurt my best friends, Gelee! Not for all the money in the world!"  
  
"But you did! Watch the monitors. It took you three tries, but you did!"  
  
Alex watches in horror as she sees herself push her friends into the snow pocket, only to find that they had escaped somehow. She sees herself melting the snow at Clover and Sam's feet so it would refreeze to ice, and watched them go over the edge of the cliff. Somehow, they survived that too. Lastly, she sees herself cutting the rope of the rope/plank bridge. She also sees the broken bodies of her two friends among the rocks of the crevice below.  
  
"Those.....Those are all trick photography! I WOULDN'T hurt my friends!", Alex says as she starts to sob.  
  
"You saw their bodies in the crevice before you came here! You know it's true!" With that Dr. Gelee releases Alex. She quickly runs back outside to the crevice saying "NO! It's not TRUE! It's a TRICK! Please, dear God, it HAS to be a trick!"  
  
But as she looks over the edge of the crevice, she sees the snow slowly covering her two friends. Their compowders lie broken just a few feet from their hands. They are gone, and now she knows, she did it!  
  
Dr. Gelee is close behind. "As you can see, you were successful in eliminating your friends. It was I who set up that phony model interview in the Mall, and it was I who hypnotized you ! That was part of my revenge!"  
  
Alex turns to face Gelee. Sheer rage shows in her eyes! He used her! He used her to kill her best friends! Now he is going to pay!!  
  
But as she moves toward Gelee, he hits her with one of the stun tan lotions he stole from them previously. She is frozen.  
  
Alex recovers from her stun tan lotion application, at home in her bedroom. Was it all a dream? More a terrible nightmare! She sees she has a message on her compowder. Probably from Sam or Clover. But as she turns it on, her blood runs cold! It is Dr. Gelee.  
  
"You are the finishing part to my revenge! You know you killed your two best friends, and now you have to live with that fact! Your personal destruction will be my final victory!" and he hangs up.  
  
Alex panics! She quickly calls Clover and then Sam on her compowder. No answer. She runs out of the house to the Mall, leaving her compowder on her bed. She runs through the Mall looking for them! They have to be here! They HAVE to be! She asks everyone she meets if they have seen them, but they have not. They're not here.  
  
She runs to the beach where they often rollerblade. She frantically asks everyone she can see if they saw them. No one has.  
  
She hurries to Clover's house! She bungees to the top of the house and uses the contact lenses to see where Clover is, but she isn't there. Her car is, but she isn't.  
  
Lastly she runs to Sam's house and performs the same inspection. Sam isn't there, but her car is.  
  
Finally, Alex starts to accept the truth. Sam and Clover are dead, and she did it! Alex breaks down and cries piteously on Sam's house roof. After 15 minutes she slowly bungees to the ground and starts walking.  
  
Alex remembers all the good times she and her friends had, as her tears flow freely. She remembers how they first met on the playground, where she protected her friends from that bully! She remembers the birthday parties they shared together; the numerous times her friends helped her in school; and the emotional support they provided to her when she was down.  
  
Alex turns down Deforest Street and starts walking onto the bridge.  
  
She remembers the gals first triple date; also their first solo ones. How she used to rely on them for advice! How she loved just being with them, and they seemed to genuinely enjoy being with her too.  
  
How could she face her parents, when they find out what she did? How could she bear the pain?  
  
How could she bear seeing the tremendous pain in the faces of Clover and Sam's parents, when they find out what she did? How could she face any of their mutual friends, or even go to school?  
  
Even if Clover and Sam's parents forgive her, because she was hypnotized, even if her own parents can forgive her for the same reason, she could never forgive herself! When she goes to the Mall, she will see their smiling, happy faces everywhere; when she goes to beach she will see them; when she goes to school or goes by their houses, she will see them, but not anymore! And she knows she is the reason why!  
  
How could she ever face Jerry? Cold logic starts to take over. Jerry! Once he finds out what she did, he'll have to arrest her. It may break his heart, even as learning about Clover and Sam's death probably broke it. He'll have to turn her over to the courts and her nightmare would just begin.  
  
But she could make it so that she wouldn't have to put all those she cares about through this nightmare! She wouldn't put her parents through the disgrace of a trial. She wouldn't have to see the pain in Clover and Sam's parents' faces! She wouldn't have to force Jerry to arrest her! She could escape this terrible pain of guilt she feels constantly, from which she can never run away!  
  
All she had to do was jump!  
  
This bridge is 500 feet over Dry Lake. If she jumped, she wouldn't hurt all those she loved any more than what had already transpired! She would be free of this onerous pang of guilt! She would be free of the pain!  
  
Alex slowly climbs on the outside of the bridge railing.  
  
Soon she is hit by a searchlight from the bridge!  
  
"ALEX!", shouts Jerry, "DON'T DO IT!", as WOOHP tries to get some agents out on the bridge to grab her.  
  
But Alex is too fast for them. "I'm sorry, Jerry!", Alex yells back to him, "Tell Mommy and Daddy I love them!! It was the only way!!!" and with that Alex jumps.  
  
"NO!" shouts Jerry, as he rushes to the bridge railing, tears running down his cheeks. 


	4. Thankful for an Old Friend

**Chapter 4 - Thankful for an old Friend**  
  
In his new hideout (his original hideout at the North Pole), Dr. Gelee witnesses the end of Alex, on a hidden camera. He smiles evilly. His revenge is complete!  
  
Luckily for Clover and Sam their blue angel, Britney was watching from behind, as Alex cut the rope/plank bridge. Again, using her jet pack backpack, Britney grabs Sam and Clover by the arms, before they hit the rocky bottom below.  
  
"Don't ask why,", says Britney, "but throw your hologram rings and compowders into the crevice!" Clover and Sam comply, as Britney takes them to safety.  
  
Sam is sitting in mute silence and Clover is shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe it! Alex tried to kill us on that bridge!", says Clover.  
  
"Not just the bridge, but by the cliff too! Watch this video!", says Britney, as she plays the T.H.I.R.D. video on her compowder. The girls watch dumbfoundedly as they see Alex melt the snow so it would turn to ice, causing them to slip.  
  
"Why? Why would our best friend try to kill us?", asks Sam.  
  
"I don't know, but we better call Jerry!.  
  
"Jerry!", says Britney.  
  
"Yes, Britney."  
  
"You have to pick us up right away! Alex has tried three times to kill Clover and Sam!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"It's true, Jerry! Watch these T.H.I.R.D. videos I shot of the last two attempts!" Britney plays the videos for Jerry.  
  
"Where are Clover and Sam?", asks Jerry anxiously.  
  
"We're right here, Jerry! We lost our compowders in the crevice.", says Sam.  
  
"Are you two all right?", Jerry asks anxiously again.  
  
"Yes, Jer! Thanks to Britney, Sam and I are fine, at least physically!", says Clover.  
  
"I don't follow, Clover.", says Jerry.  
  
"Why is Alex trying to kill us? We've been best friends since kindergarten!", and Clover starts crying.  
  
"We've been like the Three Musketeers!", cries Sam, "Why?"  
  
"Girls, I don't know, but we had better find out before she is successful!" A WOOHP jet is immediately overhead, and picks up Clover, Sam and Britney. For the time being, Jerry will leave Alex alone. He will issue an All Points Bulletin (APB) in the Beverly Hills area, should she show up there.  
  
As the three spies get back to WOOHP, Jerry starts to probe for possible reasons for Alex's behavior.  
  
"I am glad to see the three of you!", says Jerry. He walks up to Sam and Clover, and gives them big hugs "I am so relieved that you two are safe!" The girls let out a sigh of relief as they return the hugs.  
  
He then walks over to Britney and gives her a big hug also. "Thank you, Britney, for saving Clover and Sam!" Britney is a little embarrassed, as she returns the hug. Jerry has never shown emotion like this to her before.  
  
"What do we do about Alex, Jerry?" Clover asks almost in a whisper.  
  
"Girls, when you feel up to it, I would like to ask some questions. Hopefully we can pinpoint why Alex is acting so strangely."  
  
"I want to start now!", says Sam.  
  
"Me too!", says Clover.  
  
"Are you two up to it?", Jerry asks.  
  
"I am! I want to know what happened!", says Sam as she chokes back some tears.  
  
"Me too!", says Clover through her own tears.  
  
"Well, I best be going then!", says Britney.  
  
"Britney, I can't force you to stay, but I would like you to. We have to solve what is wrong with Alex, and still need to capture Dr. Gelee! He evacuated his compound in Iceland.", says Jerry.  
  
"Please stay, Britney", begs Clover.  
  
"Maybe you can help us with Alex and Gelee!", says Sam.  
  
"Sure! I just didn't want to be in the way!", says Britney.  
  
"You won't be!", says Jerry.  
  
All three girls sit on the landing cushion. Britney is very careful to make sure she sits to Sam's left and not in Alex's usual spot. Jerry begins.  
  
"Clover, Sam when did you first notice Alex's strange behavior."  
  
"On the Dr. Gelee mission," says Sam.  
  
"She was fine before!", says Clover.  
  
"All right, girls take me step by step backwards from your assignment to the mission.", says Jerry.  
  
"Well, you WOOHP'd us through that telephone stall!", says Clover.  
  
"Just before that we were shopping at the Mall!.", says Sam.  
  
"Did anything out of the ordinary happen at the Mall?", asks Jerry.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, yes there was. A model scout approached us asking if we were interested in a modeling gig!", says Clover.  
  
"Did the three of you interview?" asks Jerry.  
  
"Well actually, no Jerry! Clover wanted to, but the model scout said she wasn't the 'right type'. He chose Alex!", says Sam.  
  
"Did Alex go with him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Jerry starts to punch things up on his computer. Soon he has access to the Mall security camera tapes. He finds the camera with the girls in its lens. He then starts to run the tape back.  
  
All four watch intently as Alex goes with the model scout into the interview room. Luckily, the room only had temporary walls – everything can be seen through the open roof of the room, and the adjacent room.  
  
All are alarmed to see the model scout take off his mask – it's Dr. Gelee! He then puts on another mask, and heads into the interview room with Alex. They watch as Alex looks into the simulator. They see that she was mesmerized, but snapped out of it before she left the interview room.  
  
"Wait here ladies, I need to get some gadgets!", and Jerry goes off. Jerry comes back with four sets of headphones, four special glasses of some sort, and one large magnification lens. He gives one set of headphones and one set of glasses to each gal.  
  
"Ladies, please wear these during the following investigation. I suspect we are dealing with hypnotism and subliminal messages. The glasses and headphones should prevent us from falling under the spell!"  
  
The gals and Jerry put on their glasses and headphones. Jerry puts the magnification lens on the computer projector. The effects are awesome! You can see a fly on the other side of the Mall from the camera with that lens! Jerry rewinds the tape, and focuses the camera on the simulator face area. He then slows the tape down to one-fiftieth speed.  
  
Slowly words start to appear on the screen. "You will kill Clover and Sam on your next WOOHP mission!" "I will provide you with ample opportunities!" "You will return to the trap to ensure they are dead!" "After ensuring they are dead, you will snap out of the hypnosis!" "You will return to normal!"  
  
Clover, Sam, and Britney are dumbfound! So that's why Alex tried to kill them! And that's why she ran off after the attempt and came back after 5 minutes!  
  
"Britney! How did you know that seeing our supposed dead bodies would bring Alex back?", asks Clover.  
  
"I didn't! I guessed that she would keep trying to kill you until she thought you were dead. I figured seeing the holographic images along with your broken compowders would do the trick!", says Britney.  
  
"But what does that mean to Alex? She must have come to, and then seen our lifeless holographic images! She must be convinced that we are really dead!", says Sam.  
  
"Jerry! We need to call Alex right away!", says Clover.  
  
Using Jerry's wallet communicator, they try to call Alex. But her compowder rings endlessly on her bed, where she left it.  
  
"Jerry. What do we do? Alex must feel terrible! Who knows what she'll do!", exclaims Sam.  
  
The investigation is interrupted by an anxious WOOHP agent.  
  
"Excuse me, Jerry!", says the WOOHP agent.  
  
"Yes, Billings."  
  
"A girl answering the description in our APB was just seen walking onto the Deforest Street Bridge. Our informant said she looked pretty despondent."  
  
"You don't think she'd jump....", asks Britney.  
  
"In her emotional state, she's liable to do anything! Billings!" ,says Jerry.  
  
"Get me a jet/copter fast! I also want our top suicide prevention experts on the other jet/copters. STAT!", Jerry continues.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" and Billings goes off.  
  
"OK, Jerry let's go!", says Sam.  
  
"No Sam! You three stay here. We are surmising that she is herself! If she sees you and Clover, she may try to kill you again!"  
  
"But Alex needs us!", says Clover.  
  
"No, Clover it's too dangerous! Britney, I am putting you in charge of keeping Sam and Clover out of danger!  
  
"Let's go, Billings!"  
  
Clover and Sam watch as Jerry and his crew run to the jet/copters.  
  
"OK, gals let's run to ours!", says Sam.  
  
"Right!", says Clover as they start running. Britney is going with them.  
  
"Seeing I'm in charge of keeping you two out of danger, I better tag along!" Clover and Sam give Britney a warm smile as they board their jet/copter and take off.  
  
"I'm going to take a risk and employ the jets on this copter! We'll park at the bottom of the bridge, on Dry Lake! We have to arrive before Jerry!"  
  
"OK, Sam!" says Clover. 


	5. Great Catch!

**Chapter 5 - Great Catch!  
**  
As Alex jumped from the bridge she closed her eyes as she dove toward the bottom. Soon it would be over. She wouldn't hurt anyone ever again! She would be free of the terrible pain she constantly feels. She can still see Sam and Clover's smiling faces. She starts crying!  
  
But all of the sudden she feels herself cradled in some kind of net! It must be a trick of her mind! As she opens her eyes, she is at the bottom of the bridge, on the bed of Dry Lake but she is still alive! She looks around and sees that a WOOHP safety net caught her.  
  
She can't be arrested! Alex immediately gets up and starts to run away. But she is soon tackled! She closes her eyes and starts fighting!  
  
"Leave me alone, Jerry! Why didn't you just let me die? Why do you want to put everyone I love through a trial? All the pain and agony! It would all be over except for you!"  
  
"But we don't want it to be over!", says a familiar voice.  
  
Alex stops fighting. She opens her teary eyes and sees three friends looking happily down at her, smiling. She blinks her eyes! Is she dreaming again?  
  
As she sits there stupefied, Sam kneels next to her and cradles her head against her chest, putting her head on top of Alex's. "It's all right, Alex! Everything is all right!!"  
  
Clover kneels on the other side of Alex, hugs her tenderly and puts her head on the other side of Alex's. "Friends forever. Remember?" she says softly.  
  
Alex is crying tears of relief, happiness and surprise. She hugs Sam and Clover like she'll never let them go. "My friends!" she sobs, "My best friends! I thought I killed you!"  
  
Soon Jerry and the rest of the WOOHP team arrive. Jerry can see that everything is under control, so he dismisses the rest of the troops. He watches silently as Sam and Clover give Alex exactly what she needs; some TLC from her best friends. He is soon joined by Britney.  
  
"Britney! I thought I told you, you were in charge of keeping Clover and Sam out of danger!" Jerry says, faking anger, but Britney smiles at Jerry! She saw straight through him.  
  
"I did, Jerry! The one in danger was Alex. So we decided to see if we could help!"  
  
"And thank goodness you did!", says Jerry with relief, as he gives Britney a hug. This time she wasn't as surprised as the first time, and gladly returns it.  
  
Jerry walks over to the three spies and gently touches Clover and Sam on the shoulders. They silently release Alex, who looks at Jerry. She throws her arms around his neck and really starts to cry. "I'm sorry, Jerry! So, so, sorry!", she sobs.  
  
"Sorry for what, Alex?" Jerry asks gently as he picks her up to put her in the spies' jet/copter.  
  
"I tried to kill my friends! I ignored you on the bridge! Look at all the WOOHP agents you had to reroute because of me!"  
  
"Alex, that's their job! They are trained professionals! As for trying to kill your friends, we can discuss that back at WOOHP!" Jerry places Alex in her chair on the jet/copter. She looks out the window and sees Sam and Clover thanking Britney.  
  
"You were great with the safety net, Britney!", says Sam.  
  
"Yeah! Great idea! And good thing you got it out so quick too! We were just able to catch Alex in it!", says Clover.  
  
Britney says, "Glad to help! I hope, Alex is all right!" Then she feels a tap on her shoulder.  
  
As Britney turns, expecting to see Jerry, she is given a big hug around her neck by Alex, to the point where they both fall to the ground.  
  
"Thanks, Britney!", Alex cries. "You're a great friend!"  
  
Britney returns the hug, with a tear in her eyes, and says, "My pleasure, Alex! That's what friends are for!"  
  
"You're flying back to WOOHP with us, right?", asks Alex insistently.  
  
Britney glances at Jerry in his jet/copter. With a smile on his face he waves goodbye, and takes off.  
  
"Looks that way!", says a happy Britney.  
  
As the gals fly back to WOOHP, Alex rests a friendly hand on Britney's knee. Alex is all smiles – so are the other spies.  
  
On landing, the girls make their way to Jerry's office. He is waiting for them, with a big smile on his face. As the gals sit on their landing cushion, each has an arm around each other: Clover, to Britney, to Alex, to Sam. Clover and Sam wanted to make sure that Britney and Alex ended between Clover and Sam. They'll be a team, at least for this mission!  
  
"Alex, you were hypnotized by Dr. Gelee, when you interviewed for the phony modeling job. He brainwashed you into trying to destroy Clover and Sam. Luckily, I needed to use Britney for a training exercise for her team, so I temporarily also put her on yours as well. She is the one who saved Clover and Sam (Alex gives Britney a big hug – Britney returns the hug and smiles). What we don't know is what he did to you after you were convinced Sam and Clover were dead." , says Jerry.  
  
Alex responds, "I snapped out of the hypnosis and immediately saw Clover and Sam at the bottom of the crevice. I knew they were dead. I ran to the building to confront Gelee. I thought he killed them! He used one of his devices to immobilize me, and showed me that I was responsible, and had tried two other times. When I tried to get to him. He sprayed me with one of our stun tan lotions and returned me to my home. I awoke and thought it was a dream. But when I couldn't reach Clover or Sam by compowder, I checked our favorite places and they weren't there. I checked their homes, and they weren't there. So I believed I did kill them."  
  
"Is that why you jumped off the bridge?", asks Jerry gently.  
  
"Yes, Jerry. I had killed my best friends, and I couldn't bear facing their parents, or mine. Or even you, Jerry! I had to relieve the terrible, constant pain of guilt I had! I thought it was the only way out!", and Alex sheds a few tears.  
  
"I'm very glad you were caught in the net, Alex! We need you! Just like we need Clover, Sam, and Britney!"  
  
"Thanks, Jerry!" 


	6. Showdown

**Chapter 6 - Showdown  
**  
"Our next problem is finding Gelee's new hideout!", says Britney.  
  
"Already done, Britney! Like most criminals, Dr. Gelee stays where he is most comfortable. He went back to his abandoned first hideout! We knew this when one day our satellites showed the roof repaired!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, Jerry! Load us up!", says Sam.  
  
"For this mission you should need everything you still have, plus your bungee belts and jet pack backpacks.  
  
"You can use your jet/copter. I want all four of you on this mission!"  
  
"Britney is always welcome,", says Alex.  
  
"She can join us anytime,", says Sam.  
  
"Totally!", says Clover.  
  
The gals travel quickly to Dr. Gelee's original hideout.  
  
"We should be able to surprise him, seeing he thinks were all dead, and he's never seen you, Britney!", says Sam.  
  
"Right, Sammy! All we have to do is find that cave entrance!", says Alex.  
  
"He'll probably have those robot sentries though," warns Clover.  
  
"Clover, you probably remember where the entrance is better than any of us!", says Sam.  
  
"Ok, I'll lead!"  
  
The four girls cautiously move on the mountainside, looking for the cave entrance.  
  
"I'm almost sure it was right here!", says Clover, staring at a huge boulder.  
  
"Well, let's rest up a bit! We'll keep searching around here.", says Sam.  
  
As the gals pick a stone to sit on, the one Alex sits on rolls the rock away.  
  
"Great job, Alex!", says Britney.  
  
"Thanks! I wish I could say I planned it that way!"  
  
"Ok, guys! Quiet! Let's move in!" says Sam.  
  
Slowly the gals enter the cave. They are especially wary or electric eyes and video cameras. They are able to time the swoop of the video cameras so that they get under the camera first, and then go past it when it swings the other way.  
  
They make steady progress to Dr. Gelee's lab. Gelee is hard at work on another device to take over the world. Before the spies move in for the kill, they want to disable the security computer.  
  
"Ok, this is the plan," whispers Sam, "Britney, you have to distract Gelee and the droids. Gelee has never seen you, so it shouldn't raise his awareness too much! Lead the droids out of the lab. We'll do the rest!"  
  
"Ok, Sammy! Here goes!" And Britney steps into full view of Dr, Gelee and company.  
  
"Dr. Gelee?", I'm here to avenge the deaths of my three friends: Clover, Sam and Alex!" says Britney in a commanding voice.  
  
"Oh?? And who are you?", demands Gelee.  
  
"My name is Britney! And I'm going to work myself to the top of your hate list!" And with that, Britney fires a laser lipstick at a droid, incapacitating it.  
  
"Quickly my droids, get her!" And the remaining droids go after Britney.  
  
While Britney was issuing her challenge, Clover has gone over to the computer, Sam to the power supply, and Alex to the monitors for the security computer. Each starts lasering everything in sight.  
  
"What's this? My monitors are going blank! I'm losing power to my droids!"  
  
As soon as she saw the droids stop, Britney doubled back to the lab!  
  
"Ok, Gelee! Time to face the music!", Britney says.  
  
"You won't catch me!", and Dr. Gelee starts to run off to his right – until he comes face to face with Clover. "Going somewhere, Doc?", she says.  
  
"AAAHHHH! A ghost!" and Gelee runs off again to his right, only to run into Sam. "This house call is just about over Gelee!", she says.  
  
"NOOOO!!! Your dead!" and Gelee once again runs off to his right, running straight into Alex.  
  
"IT CAN"T BE! I SAW you jump from the bridge! You're dead! All of you are dead!"  
  
Alex doesn't say a word. She launches a flying kick into Gelee, sending him sprawling. The other girls want to help, but Alex says "No gals! This one's personal!" And with that Alex starts hammering Gelee with punches and kicks. "This is for hypnotizing me!" she says as she slams him with a karate chop to the gut, doubling him over. "This is for brainwashing me into trying to kill my friends!", she slams Gelee in the chest with a flying kick sending him straight into the cavern wall. "And this is for convincing me I killed my friends, and playing with my mind so I tried to commit suicide!!" she finishes him off with a hard roundhouse kick to the head, just as WOOHP streams into the lab.  
  
The gals all come over to Alex.  
  
"Wow, Alex! That was some exhibition!", says Britney admiringly.  
  
"I knew you were good in a fight, Alex, but WOW!", says Clover.  
  
"Totally!", says Sam. "That was awesome!"  
  
Alex blushes from all the praise, "Thanks, girlfriends! I wanted to teach him a lesson – don't fool with these tough chicks!"  
  
"I believe Dr. Gelee got that message, Alex", says Jerry. "Well done spies", he continues, "you have recaptured Dr. Gelee and stopped his new plan for world domination!"  
  
"The thanks belong to Alex, Jerry!", says Britney.  
  
"She took Gelee on by herself!", says Sam.  
  
"And stopped him cold!", says Clover.  
  
Jerry looks admiringly at Alex.  
  
But Alex objects. "They're wrong Jerry! If we didn't work as a team, we wouldn't have caught Gelee! If Britney didn't act as a convincing decoy, we could never have disabled his security computer (Jerry smiles at Britney, who blushes a little, as she smiles at Alex). If Sam and Clover didn't laser the computer and power supply, Gelee's droids would have sliced us up with their lasers (Jerry smiles at Clover and Sam, who smile at one another, and then at Alex). Yes, I nailed Gelee, but I couldn't have done it without my girlfriends!"  
  
"I understand, Alex! The team got Doctor Gelee! That is how I'll put it in the closed case file! Just like you told it to me.", says Jerry as the group heads home.  
  
It is a happy flight home. The gals are having a good time talking about boys, school, fashion, and boy bands. When they land at WOOHP, it is time to say goodbye to Britney.  
  
"Gals, it was fun!", says Britney.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life, Britney!", says Sam with a tear in her eye, as she gives her a hug and receives one in return.  
  
"That goes double for me!", says Clover also with a tear in her eye, as she also hugs Britney. Britney returns this one as well.  
  
Alex walks up to Britney and puts a big bear hug around her neck. Through her grateful tears, Alex says "Thank you! Thank you for my friends! Thank you for my life!!"  
  
Britney also has tears, as she returns the hug and responds "Your welcome, Alex. Isn't that what friends are for?"  
  
Britney and Alex separate, and Jerry sends Britney on her way – through the trapdoor in the floor of his office!  
  
"Jerry, I owe you thanks too.", says Alex as she walks to Jerry and hugs him.  
  
"What did I do, Alex? I totally failed to stop you from jumping off the bridge. If anything, you should be punching me for my failure!", says a puzzled Jerry.  
  
But Alex says, as she still has Jerry in her hug, "Clover, Sam, and Britney told me how you traced the hypnotism down! They also told me how you mobilized WOOHP to try to save me! That's what I owe you thanks for Jerry!" and Alex gives Jerry a big kiss on the cheek, as she lets go of her embrace.  
  
Jerry blushes, but recovers to say, "Thank you, Alex! Please, in the future, when things seem overwhelming and you think suicide is a viable option, come talk to me! Suicide is NEVER a good option! And that goes for you two also!", says Jerry as he looks at Sam and Clover.  
  
"I will, Jerry! I promise!", says Alex.  
  
"Me too!", says Sam.  
  
"Totally!", says Clover. 


	7. Home Sweet Home!

**Chapter 7 - Home Sweet Home!  
**  
With the mission successfully completed, Jerry says, "Where would you ladies like our WOOHP copter to drop you off at?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to go home, Jerry!", says Alex. Jerry smiles.  
  
"Same for me!", says Sam.  
  
"Make that three!", says Clover.  
  
Jerry instructs the pilot to drop all three gals at home, and waves goodbye.  
  
Sam and Clover insist that Alex be the first to be dropped off. As she rises to disembark she walks over to Sam and Clover, who stand to wish her goodnight. Alex throws a big bear hug around both girls' necks, "Goodnight, my best friends! I am so glad I can still say that!", says Alex through grateful tears.  
  
Clover and Sam return the hug, and also shed a few tears. "Friends forever!", they both say.  
  
The copter takes off, and Alex walks into her house. She sees her Mom standing in the living room. She walks up to her and gives her a big hug and kiss. "I love you, Mommy!", she says. Carmen is a bit surprised by this outpouring of affection. Normally her teen daughter shies away from it since she turned 16, so she is pleasantly surprised by this opportunity, relishing it. "I love you too, darling!" she says as she cuddles her baby girl.  
  
When her Dad comes through the door from the backyard, she releases her Mom from her hug and runs to her Dad. She gives him a big hug and kiss also. "Daddy, I love you!!" Louis is also a little surprised by this outpouring of affection by his teen daughter. He holds Alex lovingly and looks at Carmen, who just smiles. He responds, "I love you too, Sunshine!"  
  
Carmen and Louis each put a loving arm around their daughter as they walk into the living room together. "Well, whose up for Chinese food tonight?", asks Louis. He knows that his little Sunshine enjoys Chinese food the most.  
  
"I am!", says Alex with a big smile.  
  
"Me too!", says Carmen.  
  
"Ok, Sunshine, where should we go?"  
  
"How about the Imperial Kitchen ?  
  
"That sounds good to me, Louis!"  
  
"Then the Imperial Kitchen it is." And the happy family goes out for an impromptu, and infrequent, dinner together. No one is happier than Alex, however.  
  
When Clover gets home, she sees her Mom and Dad sitting together on the sofa. She walks behind the sofa, and puts an arm around both of their neck, embracing them to her face as she says, "I love you!" She was relieved and happy to still have them, and be with them!  
  
"I love you too, dear!" says her Mom happily as she puts a caring hand on her arm. Her Dad says, "I love my little flower, always!" as he also puts a loving hand on his daughter's arm, and he kisses her check. Her parents revel in this show of emotion. It doesn't happen as much as they would like it to, so they'll enjoy this while it lasts.  
  
Sam's return home is also emotional. She hugs and kisses her Mom and Dad on first sight, inadvertently shedding a few tears. At first, her Dad thinks something is wrong.  
  
"Buttecup, what's wrong? Why the tears?", a concerned Vance asks.  
  
Her mother seconds, "Yes, dear! Tell us what's wrong!"  
  
Sam replies happily, "Nothing! Nothing, is wrong! I'm just glad to have you both!", and she gives each a big hug. Vance and Gabrielle smile at one another. They wish their daughter was THIS happy more often, as they relish this outpouring of affection. 


	8. Victory!

**Chapter 8 - Victory!  
**  
The next day the gals resume their shopping at the Mall. Clover finds THE killer outfit! It is a red tube mini-dress, with a teardrop top, and matching high heels! She'll knock David's lights out!  
  
Friday at school, Clover is ready! She has on her killer outfit, and sees David.  
  
"Time to make my move!", Clover says to Alex and Sam, as she saunters over to David.  
  
"David!"  
  
"Oh, hi Clover!"  
  
"Going to the dance tonight?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet!"  
  
"Well why don't you take me? I'll wear this outfit!"  
  
"Well, okay Clover ( David gives Clover the once over) it's a date!"  
  
Just then Mandy walks up to David in exactly the same style of dress, only in violet.  
  
"David!"  
  
"Hi, Mandy!"  
  
"How about taking me to the dance tonight?"  
  
"Sorry Mandy! I'll be going with Clover!"  
  
"CLOVER!?!?"  
  
"Yes, Mandy!", Clover says, "David will be going with me tonight! You'll have to try your dress out on someone else!"  
  
Clover and David walk toward Sam and Alex. Mandy is blowing steam out of her ears, and is throwing one of her patented tantrums.  
  
As Clover, David, Sam, and Alex go on to their next class, Clover calls over to Mandy, "See you around, Mandy!"  
  
Mandy stomps off in anger! 


End file.
